Lament of Silence
by ametuki
Summary: Story concentrating the Shinsengumi's 3rd unit a.k.a. the Silent Unit Leader, Saitou Shimaru's daily life and his encounter with a normal countryside girl. However, things took an ugly turn when the OC is not actually what we thought of...
1. 1st Silence

Finished unpacking my luggage and sorts, I stepped out the street and gave a wide look on the street. 

Birds flying through the cerulean sky, while the sun brimming in shine which is a little too hot for me to handle. After all these years living in the countryside alone, I had decided to come to Edo and look for a decent living, as many of the countryside people would normally do. 

However, it is still my first time coming to Edo by myself... Although I had never went out of the countryside before, even when my parents still _existed_. Being the curious 18 years old, I'm obviously not going to live by the countryside until the day I die, or that someone who like to play with rocks and stones would accidentally kill me. Seems stupid but it's the truth, I had my beloved Kintarou killed by a naughty boy with a rock before and that traumatized me, for some reason. 

But then, ...what a big city! It seems the streets are endless and I soon find out that I am lost in the middle of the streets full of strangers...Should have asked for a map when I visited my neighbor, the creature who had came to dominate the Earth... I mean, _he's quite good in the inside despite his fearful appearance_. So it's true that Edo is now filled with strange people known as the Amanto. I thought it was just a boring grandma story when Grandma Umeko read through her son's letter. What to do? I suppose I should ask for directions from somebody, or else I'm going to wander through the streets...for eternity, maybe? 

...There's an oddly looking guy with an afro staring at me while standing just in front of the Pachinko parlor. Hmf, guy in his mid-twenties playing pachinko in the daylight? So that's what they usually call them...Middle-Aged-Dumb-Ass-Oldies, THE MADAO... 

"...It's quite rude to stare on someone who you are not familliar with, don't you think?" 

No answer. 

Wait, what's with him? Why wouldn't he make a sound? ...Just how rude will this man be, I wonder.

In your younger days your Mama would have taught you that you must answer when somebody asks you questions! 

"Hey, the guy there with the afro. I'm talking to you." 

"...?" 

Don't "?" me, dammit. And don't look around you as if there's another afro nearby...**YOU** are the only one here with an afro! 

An orange coloured afro, in addition. What kind of fashion is this? Do they call this the Harajuku Fashion in the cities? It's no use trying to fool me by wearing your normal kimono with **THAT **kind of hairstyle... not even your Boomerang Grandpa would accept that either! He would be tearing off your hair until you are bald with his 90-degrees boomerang! 

Pointing to himself, the orange afro has finally realized that I was talking to him. However it seems that he still doesn't have the urge to speak up.

It does look like he's having a hard time trying to speak up, since he's suddenly sweating for a whole bunch... Ah~ I get it. He must be one of the shut-ins who have recently started to get out of his own box and now facing trouble speaking up after these time. Hmmhmm, it must be so! 

...If not I would tear off that afro of yours and see if the hair will ever grow back after that *evil smirk*

* * *

FYI this is a fanfiction for the series Gintama. And I do not own Gintama, other than Okita's eyemask *lol*

OC as the main character, and of course as the title suggests, this is a fanfiction concentrating on the Shinsengumi's 3rd unit leader, Saitou Shimaru. The one guy who bears a similiar appearance to our beloved silver-haired MADAO *pfft*

For those who have not read the manga would not know who is he though, since he had currently made his appearance in the manga only. But we could be expecting him in this incoming new season on Apr 2015, who knows? If so I would be putting firecrackers filled with gorilla fairies everywhere *lol*


	2. 2nd Silence

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Afro-chan! Stop staring at me and speak up, or I'll help you turn bald much more earlier than that pops there with a barcode head."

Sorry pops, I ain't picking a fight with you but uh, bear with it... since you **DO** have a barcode head. And don't flash that head to me now, I know how bright can it reflect the sunshine already. It is still in the daylight and no man would need a free light bulb.

The result for starting up a fight(?), soon the people around us stopped and started to take a look of what is happening. Some young teens even have their mobile phones ready to take pictures and videos of the incident. How did I knew that piece of metal is a mobile phone? Well... I did do up some research before coming to the city alone, in order to prevent people from knowing that I came from the countryside and stuffs.

But then drawing people's attention is never my intention, and so I grabbed the afro's arm and dragged him to a nearby alley. Even at this time the man's mouth is, like a clam, tightly shut and does not seem to have any ways of opening it. I wonder if he will feel the pain if I punched him in the face...?

...No,no no no no NO! Why did I even bother about him staring at me? I should be happy that there is a male who would set his eyes on me, even if it's just plain staring! My "countryside girl" image is gushing out of my breath and this is bad. Really** BAD**.

"H-hey... Sorry about that just now. It seems like I lost myself there, and... uh... T-that's the way of speaking from my hometown, ahaha..."

In uneasiness, I scratched the back of my neck while apologizing to the af- I mean, the guy. Ew, what was I doing anyway? Why did I drag him here of all places?! Ugh... it sure looks like I'm either going to beat him up or am intending to confess to him.

I let out a sigh while slapping my forehead with my palm. Now WHAT should I do?

"..."

His eyes shined in a second, but soon turned back to his normal dead fish eyes. He turned his back and started walking out the alley, while I stood there wondering where he is heading to. Realizing I was not following him out, he turned his head over for a few seconds and pointed to a certain direction. His eyes seem to tell me that he is going to help me in giving directions, and I was very grateful he did so, although his afro is constantly getting on my nerves...I wonder what his name is, though I know that even if I ask him I bet he won't open his clam-like mouth and answer...

"Hey, what's your name? I am Asuka, Sakuba Asuka. 'Saku' as of 'new moon', 'ba' as of 'feather' ; the name 'Asuka' is the meaning of 'soaring bird'. It's a name given by my father."

As usual, no answer is given. 

I sighed. I expected that though, however I did notice the expression in his eyes turned a little gentler than before. I end up doing all the talking until he stopped in front of a snack bar.

"Wha? ...Oh, a snack bar! I wonder what they serve inside...Hey! Where are you going?!"

While I was taking a peek inside the snack bar, I realized that the afro has walked away, soon forming quite a distance between us. Before he disappears completely from my sight, he slightly bowed to me, soon turned his back and left.

...Strange guy. Not only his hair and personality, even his actions are strange. But since he brought me here, so I suppose he has no ill will and I maybe can get a map or something to get my ass back to my residence.

Right.

No use standing here, I'll as well take a look inside.

"Oh? Well well..., who do we have here? "

* * *

Thank you for reviews, favourite and following!

_**aombi**_

Thanks for your advice! Haha, the story's pace could be a little slow to many people's taste but it will end up all right, if there are no accidents *lol*

Well, I guess not having English as my mother language have its limits :O Sometimes I can't figure out which part of it is awkward *sweat*

_**Dem Pork Buns**_

I enjoyed that arc too XD Thank you very much for your suggestions! I see, switching POVs could be confusing indeed =X though using different POVs is easier to write out that certain character's story or whatsoever...


	3. 3rd Silence

The voice came from an elderly woman which is around her sixties. Although in her elderly age, she is vibrating a sense of calmness which would make one in ease, like how Yamato Nadeshiko does. In addition of the environment, the snack bar is unexpectedly crowded with customers, mainly salary men who are here to relieve stress by drinking and enjoying themselves.

As a normal teenage girl, I would be standing out in contrast of the age range. However the lady in charge kindly let off a smile and asked. 

"It's rare to see a young girl like you to visit our shop. What would you like to order?" said the elderly woman. 

She was cleaning the glasses while arranging them on a holder.

...She gives me the feel of being home, and makes me remember how my mother was before she disappeared along with my father.

...I must look bad, being melancholic and depressed before a person. I shouldn't be aware of it anymore but it still haunts me from time to time. ...I guess people can't forget something which they hold dear that easily. 

"Umm... I'm sorry, but I wasn't intending to be a customer...

I-I was... just searching for a map to head back to my residence. I got lost while I was doing sight-seeing right after I moved in...

A nice person with orange hair guided me here, so..." Nervously, I stuttered while voicing out my thoughts. 

I shut my eyes tight, expecting the lady to chase me out of the shop, knowing I wouldn't spend as a customer. 

...Time passed for about 10 seconds. Nothing was happening so I opened my tightly shut eyes to take a peek, only to see the lady chuckling lightly and turned to speak to a young man who was sitting by the counter. 

"Well you heard her, Gintoki. It's time to show your worthiness as a Yorozuya, rather than wandering everywhere without working and doesn't pay your rental in time." 

Surprised to see the lady talking in a stern voice, the young man with a fluffy silver perm hair grumbles and turned to look at me.

He seemed young, around his early twenties, but he gives out such an aura which makes me feel that he's mature enough to take on the whole world on himself. Or does he...? 

The young man let out a big yawn while scratching his head, and soon turn his sight on me with dead-fish eyes. His eyes may look dead, but the pair of soul windows- his eyes, are shimmering with strong light. Those are the eyes of a true samurai, who holds pride on their way of sword. So there's still people like him who still holds onto their way of samurai, in Edo which has been overrun by the Amanto... 

"Hey, sis. I don't know where you are from, but please get your ass together next time when you're off sight-seeing and stuffs. People would take advantage of you easily." 

Speaking in a rough-mannered style, the man known as Gintoki, warns me on how I should be careful or some weird old men would stick up and get their sweaty stinky hands on me. Just the thought of it happening would send shiver down my spine, I'm really lucky to have met the orange afro instead of "bad guys".

...I should thank him for his kindness next time, if we ever meet again. I wonder what he works as in this city... 

"Right. Let's go then, ...uh, what's your name?" 

Oh...he still tries to help me in the end, despite his grumbling a moment ago. He's a nice person too...although he bears striking similiarity to the orange afro guy, having perm hair and dead eyes, this man before me doesn't clam his mouth and speaks freely as he wants.

"I am Sakuba Asuka. Nice to meet you, um...Gintoki-san." 

I bow unconsciously while introducing myself. It's a habit of mine while speaking to strangers, and I wouldn't stir up unwanted trouble with this mannerism. 

"Sakata Gintoki's the name. Just call me Gin, and preferably without honorific speech. I don't really like those, they make me stiff.

Hmm. Can I call you Asuka-chan?" 

_Thump._

I can feel a sudden heartbeat when Gin called my name. It...was a first to have a man to call my name, other than my father. In contrast, Gin looks normal compared to me.

Maybe in the cities, especially Edo, people call other's names like they're calling out surnames? Well they are more of the modern side of the country...that's 's not like he has a thing for me or some sort... he's just kind and doesn't like honorifics, that's all!

...I am not that kind of girl who are light-assed and likes to flirt everywhere. Papa and Mama had always taught me to live with dignity as a female. And maybe because of how uptight I am, I still have yet to learn what is the feeling to have a "boyfriend". I mean, why would I need one, when I have much to worry about my life and stuffs. 

"Y-y-yes... I'll be in your care...before I can finally reach home." 

* * *

Finally an update since January *dies*

Have been busy w/ stuffs, mainly university and I kinda...forgot that I have this thing online. Haha.


	4. 4th Silence

"Even though you say so... I can't even guide you back to your home if you can't remember where you live at. Gin-san isn't almighty, you know?"

Gin sighed, and looked at the elderly woman. How am I going to do this job anyways, the Yorozuya doesn't even offer free service okay? He grumbled but nevertheless he took a step out of the bar and looked back to me saying,

"Let's go, or I'll just dump you here and let you rot to death."

No way in hell I'm gonna rot in this shabby...cough, I mean, decent snack bar! This samurai's words aren't anything decent seriously, but at least he's still willing to help me... I should be thankful to that. Though there is one thing I'm concerned of... what exactly is the Yorozuya?

"Yorozuya? Ah... it's the business I'm doing, with my two sidekicks, Shinpachi and Kagura. Well more like doing odd jobs such as helping people to repair their roofs and stuffs. Although we don't really earn much most of the time but well... it's the kind of thing where you will enjoy while doing your stuffs. Although the two brats are most of the time useless."

While searching, Gin briefly described how the Yorozuya works and what do they normally do when they work. Sounds like a decent job, I guess it's the hardworking and the gratefulness from people they helped have led them to continue doing it. Maybe in the future, I could come to know more about what they do, and know about the two sidekicks.

After that, we came to an area which is familiar to me. Looking at the amount of bonsai and trees, I can know that this is my neighbor Totoro Hedoro's house. The creature who came to dominate the earth... what? I said this before? Oh really? Doesn't hurt to say it twice though, pfft.

"Ah. It's here. My house."

Pulling Gin's sleeves, I stopped in front of Hedoro's house. Well, it's not _exactly_ my house but no one can ever forget about just how scary this neighbor looks like...  
Gin, looking confused, had his sight pointed at the same direction of mine, slowly his face turning blue and is sweating in a terrible amount. He opened his mouth, while looking like he's in some sort of great shock and said,

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what? D-don't tell me...you're actually...

...actually a... H-h-h-h-hedoro?!"

Surprised by the thought of Gin, the word "Eh?" came out from the depths of my throat without notice. What the hell is this guy talking about, how do I even look like that creature? I'll freaking kill you.

"Do I look like a Hedoro to you?" Rolling my eyes, I stated, "To be exact, the one beside this forest is my residence. Not this forest, I'll friggin' kill you, you baldie."

Hearing this, although he has not been fully convinced by the fact that I'm not a Hedoro, Gin calmed down and later said in an annoyed tone, again.

"Gimme a break, what the hell? If this was the case, you could just tell me that your neighbor is Totor-I mean, Hedoro. In fact, it's just two alleys behind the snack bar, when we wandered for an hour. By foot. Gin-san's gonna cry, seriously."

"Seriously? ...Tehe."

"...What's with that 'tehe', gross-oogh!"

And so, my little adventure on searching for my residence came to an end. All's well that ends well, although Gin is still wriggling on the floor with pain after getting a small kick on the...in between those legs.

"I'm seriously gonna charge you next time, in triple for my medical fees!"


End file.
